


Brothers' Reunion

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally believes Bobby and properly reunites with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers' Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, more brotherly fluff! Hope you guys like it.

“It’s really him!” Bobby told Sam sternly has he held onto the younger.

 

“But…” Sam trailed off, panting. He stared at Dean in disbelief. It couldn’t be him, could it? He watched the older die.

 

“I know. I look fantastic, huh?” Dean joked as he took a few steps forward. Sam felt Bobby let go and step away. Sam stared at Dean for another moment before taking the last few steps and hugged him.

 

The warmth of his brother was welcoming and comforting, something he hasn’t truly feel in a while. He wanted to just stay like this, never let go but he knew that he was going to have to, so the two pulled away and Sam remembered the amulet. He grabbed it and took it off of him and held it to Dean.

 

“Here, I..uh...kept it for you.” Sam stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
Dean gingerly took it from Sam before putting it on, the familiar, barely there weight was refreshing to him. He looked at Sam with a smile, glad to now be home.


End file.
